


Sehnsucht (longing)

by chaos_monkey



Series: Stripped [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Borderline underage, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn is on a short leave after his first tour of duty with the CEDF, and Thrass missed him while he was gone.The feeling is definitely mutual.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Stripped [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666108
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Sehnsucht (longing)

**Author's Note:**

> They're a _little_ bit older than in Part 1 but not by much, so I'm keeping the borderline underage warning. Again, it depends a lot on when you think Thrawn's career with the defense force would likely have started.
> 
> Title again inspired by the Rammstein song title, because why not run with the theme..

“So, how was the real thing?” Thrass asked as he and Thrawn turned the corner towards the back wing of the Mitth estate. 

Thrawn continued walking beside him in silence, thoughts clearly turned inwards and his studiously neutral expression even more… closed off than usual. Or what used to be his usual, at least. Thrass had already noticed the way Thrawn’s generally serious demeanour had become even more reserved over the course of his early training, and it seemed that trend had continued during his first months as a full member of the defense force. 

“Not entirely what I expected,” Thrawn finally answered, and Thrass frowned, glancing sideways at his brother. 

He had expected Thrawn to be a little happier about finally living what had been his dream for most of his _life._ Not… disappointed? Thrass had no idea what Thrawn could possibly have to be disappointed about. Not from what he had heard, at least. 

“I was under the impression it went quite well,” he said, keeping his tone light. 

Thrawn’s shoulder lifted in a shrug, but his expression didn’t change. 

“You’ve already been _promoted,_ after your very first assignment! Surely that’s a good thing,” Thrass continued, keying his door open. “It’ll be good for our standing in the Mitth House, too. They’re already impressed with our early successes. I have an interview next week for an opening in Parliament, and if you keep moving up the ranks of the defense force this quickly, we’ll be full House members in no time.” 

“Perhaps,” was all Thrawn said, his tone as carefully neutral as his face. Thrass frowned again, starting to get a little worried about just what had happened out there; but Thrawn cut him off before he could do more than open his mouth. “I would prefer not to discuss it tonight.” 

Thrass stifled a sigh of annoyance. Thrawn was nothing if not stubborn; pushing him now would only backfire and Thrass would never find out what was bothering him. 

“You must be tired,” he said instead; and that _was_ likely true anyway. “I should let you rest.” 

Instead of saying goodnight and continuing towards his own room, though, Thrawn just stood there with his hands still clasped behind his back and looked at Thrass as though seeing him for the first time since they had met outside CEDF headquarters that evening. Thrass got the distinct sense that Thrawn was looking _into_ him, rather than just _at_ him; that all his brother’s considerable focus was fixed entirely on him now. It was mildly unsettling… but not unpleasant. 

“I have missed you, big brother,” Thrawn said after a moment, his voice low; soft but just as intense as his eyes. 

Thrass flushed, a brief prickle of embarrassment running through him at the reminder of what he’d said the night before Thrawn had departed; at his childish fears of the inevitable changes to come. Another, very different prickle of heat ran through him a split second later at the memory of what _else_ that night had involved— and from Thrawn’s expression, Thrass knew he wasn’t the only one thinking about it. Those carefully cultivated barriers Thrawn kept up around everyone else were gone; stripped away, the mask dropped long enough to let Thrass see the sides of his brother no one else ever saw. 

Glancing up and down the corridor, Thrass wordlessly stepped backwards into his room and Thrawn followed. He heard the thump of Thrawn’s bag being dropped in the corner while he locked the door behind them; then turned around and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. 

“It’s good to be back,” Thrawn murmured with a little hitch of emotion in his voice, so subtle that Thrass didn’t think anyone else would have picked up on it. 

But he did. 

“It’s good to have you back,” he answered, his own slightly unsteady voice muffled into Thrawn’s shoulder as he returned the heartfelt embrace. He suddenly didn’t feel quite so foolish about his need for reassurance in the depths of night so many months ago, not with his little brother holding onto him now as though he never wanted to leave again. 

Though there really wasn’t anything ‘little’ about his brother anymore; even if Thrass _was_ still a shade taller. The CEDF clearly didn’t let up on the training regime during active duty. 

Thrawn shifted, nuzzling into the side of Thrass’s neck in return. Something tightened in Thrass’s stomach as his brother’s lips brushed his skin in the barest suggestion of a kiss; tentative, an unspoken invitation and one Thrass could easily ignore, could gently pull away from without making it awkward for either of them. 

He knew he should. 

He didn’t want to. 

Ignoring the familiar tendrils of shame that twisted briefly through him, Thrass tilted his head in silent acceptance, leaning into it ever so slightly. And like flicking a switch, the embrace _changed._ Thrawn’s arms tightened around him, that hint of a kiss becoming blatant. _Hungry._

Nervous excitement thrilled through his stomach at the hot, wet touch of his brother’s tongue on his skin, open-mouthed kisses blazing a trail up toward his jaw. This was… this was different from anything they’d ever done before. This was not merely a pleasurable side effect of cuddling for comfort, or innocently shared childhood explorations. This was with _intent._

This was _good._

His breath coming short and fast with anticipation, Thrass turned his head to capture Thrawn’s lips with his, a little thrill spiking through him at the surprised, not-quite-stifled whimper of pleasure Thrawn breathed into his mouth. Tongues exploring, teeth nipping, they stumbled blindly across Thrass’s room towards his bed, Thrass fumbling with the ties of his robes and Thrawn with the fastenings on his uniform as they went. 

By the time the back of Thrass’s legs hit the bed, they were both breathing hard and half bare. He sank down without breaking away from Thrawn’s mouth, pulling his brother down with him until he was sprawled across the mattress with Thrawn on top of him, hips between his thighs. The kiss turned sporadic, sloppy, as Thrass shoved his leggings down and freed his already straining cock from the close confines of the fabric with a throaty sigh of relief. Above him, Thrawn was propped up on one elbow, wrestling his black uniform trousers open one-handed; and a brief moment later, Thrass groaned at the press of Thrawn’s hard heat against his own, for once not trying to stay completely quiet. He had missed this closeness too much to care; and it wasn’t as though anyone could hear anything through the thick door, even if they stopped right outside. 

Wetting his palm with saliva, he reached down between them just as his brother’s mouth found his again. Thrawn’s soft gasp was muffled against his lips when Thrass wrapped his spit-slick hand around them both and started stroking. He was already achingly hard, his cock throbbing with need in his own grip; his brother’s hips moving in shallow thrusts, cock hot and stiff as it rubbed against Thrass’s own. He knew it wouldn’t take either of them long to finish tonight; and part of him wanted nothing more than to come just like this, to feel the slick heat of his and Thrawn’s release coating his skin before they curled up together, comfortable and content— but another part of him couldn’t stop thinking about those _videos_ he’d found. About what he’d nervously been wanting to try for weeks now in anticipation of his brother’s return; hoping Thrawn would want to try it as well, while trying not to really think about it too hard in case he didn’t. 

“Thrawn?” Thrass finally ventured, breathless, forcing himself to stop stroking. He didn’t take his hand away though, still holding Thrawn’s cock tightly against his own and feeling a trickle of sticky precome from one or both of them run slowly down over his thumb. Thrawn quivered on top of him, hips stuttering to a halt and the hint of a whimper welling up in the back of his throat as he pulled back far enough to meet Thrass’s eyes with a slightly glazed look of confusion. 

“Thrawn, I… I want you inside me,” Thrass whispered in a rush, cock twitching in his own grip and a hot flush rising in his cheeks. He could hardly breathe, the heady rush of excitement, nervousness, and fear making his head spin. 

Thrawn stiffened, his eyes widening. “Is that… won’t that hurt you?” he asked, gaze flicking downwards and then back up. 

His mouth suddenly dry, Thrass nodded. “Yes. Probably. I don’t care, I want it anyway. I want…” He hesitated for a split second before continuing. “I want you. To be my first.” 

“How?” Thrawn asked, the desire flashing in his eyes sending an answering flare through Thrass’s belly. 

“I’m not sure, I found… videos. Porn,” Thrass said, shrugging helplessly and blushing harder. “They just used a lot of spit and then… fucked. I don’t know, I haven’t _tried_ it, you know.” That was what he started to say, anyway, before the last few words were lost in his brother’s mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Thrawn asked when he finally broke away again, panting, thrusting slowly into Thrass’s grip again while he spoke. 

Thrass nodded, not quite able to stifle a whimper. “ _Yes,_ damn it.” 

Pushing himself upright, bare chest heaving, Thrawn coated his palm generously in saliva before taking himself in one hand with a quiet groan as he sat back on his heels between Thrass’s open thighs. The sight of Thrawn working a hand over his own cock made Thrass’s twitch again, jumping up off his stomach as he drew his legs up, opening them wider, his heart hammering wildly against his ribs from mingled nerves and excitement. He couldn’t hold back a sharp gasp of surprise when the tip of his brother’s cock rubbed over his hole, hot and hard and slippery with spit and precome, utterly shocked at how _good_ it felt. He had never fully appreciated just how incredibly sensitive the skin was there until now, that light touch alone sending a bolt of arousal straight to his core and leaving him panting for breath, twitchy and wanting _more._

Thrawn’s gaze was fixed down as he lined himself up and started pushing forward; but he stopped again almost immediately and looked up when Thrass jerked back, his gasp one of pain this time. 

“I’m sorry, it just—” Thrass cut off, trembling. He had expected it to hurt, but… maybe not quite that much. “I—” 

Thrawn had pulled back, and he dropped down onto one elbow as Thrass clung to him to stop him from pulling away entirely. He slid his hand under Thrass’s neck and around to his shoulder, desire and worry warring in his expression. “Thrass… we don’t have to do this. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“If it’s too much I’ll tell you, I just…” Thrass trailed off, biting his lip. He probably should have looked into the logistics of the whole thing a bit more in advance, but he hadn’t quite let himself think about actually _doing_ this when Thrawn came back. Now that they’d gotten this far, though… “Don’t stop, please. I want to _feel_ you.” 

Thrawn quivered, a moan falling from his lips, and he started pressing forward again, even more slowly this time. Panting, Thrass clutched at his brother’s back, holding Thrawn’s gaze almost desperately. It seemed to help, somehow; and Thrawn didn’t look away either as he gradually pushed in. Thrass whimpered, shaking in Thrawn’s arms as the pressure slowly grew, fighting the instinct to tense up against the nearly overwhelming, _burning_ stretch. 

He could feel Thrawn trembling too, his brother’s breath coming in short, sharp pants. “It’s… you’re so _tight,_ ” he breathed, voice shaky and strained in a way Thrass had never heard before; and it abruptly hit home that Thrawn was— Thrawn was _inside him._

His eyes widening and his breath freezing in his lungs, Thrass shuddered, suddenly deeply aware that it was his brother’s cock opening him up, sliding into him, bit by agonizing bit; and it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. A shivering moan escaped his lips as a wave of fresh arousal rushed through him in a dizzying flash, blunting the sharper edge of the pain— and Thrawn went rigid, staring back at him with a look of pure shock contorting his features, his mouth falling open in a wordless gasp. 

For a brief, panicked second, Thrass wondered what was wrong— and then he felt it; felt Thrawn’s cock pulsing even hotter and harder, felt the flood of liquid heat inside him. Neither of them looked away as Thrawn came in him, gasping, unmoving save for the twitching of his cock; and it somehow seemed to go on forever yet still be over far too soon. Even after he was done, Thrawn seemed frozen in shock, one hand still on his own cock and that open-mouthed expression of surprised ecstasy still on his face.

His hips shifting and his own cock aching for touch, Thrass whimpered with incoherent need; and Thrawn shivered and blinked at him, eyes blazing hotter as they regained focus. He let go of Thrass’s shoulder and pulled out, and Thrass realized distantly as Thrawn slid down the bed between his shaking legs that despite how much it had felt like to him, only the very head of Thrawn’s cock had been inside him. He was just starting to wonder how it was even possible to take _more_ than that when his already-blurry thoughts were scattered completely by the wet heat of his brother’s mouth closing over his stiff, throbbing cock. 

Thrass shuddered again, panting, as Thrawn sucked him in deep from the first; and then he jerked, jamming his own fist into his mouth to muffle his cry at the feeling of Thrawn’s finger slipping tentatively inside him. The pressure was strange, almost intrusive, and he was tender, already sore from his brother’s cock; but it still sent jolts of whitehot pleasure instantly burning through his core. He drew his legs up almost instinctively, opening himself wider to Thrawn’s touch and tangling his fingers in his brother’s hair; and Thrawn kept going, lips and tongue working up and down the length of his cock, his finger gradually pushing deeper. Thrass could feel him sliding in, much more easily now than before— because now it was slippery, he was wet with Thrawn’s come— 

That thought shoved Thrass straight over the edge and he came sudden and _hard,_ his back arching off the bed, biting down on his own hand in a frantic attempt to stifle his uncontrollable, gasping cries as he pulsed out into the heat of his brother’s mouth. He could feel himself clenching around Thrawn as he did, the sensation drawing out his orgasm and leaving him twitching and whimpering with pleasure long after he finished coming, inexplicable tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the sheer intensity of his release. Thrawn finally pulled off with an obscenely wet sucking sound, finger slipping gently out of him. 

He was still panting and shaking as Thrawn crawled back up the bed, wiping his mouth on the back of his other hand and breathing hard. “How was… was that okay?” 

Thrass yanked him down into a messy, desperate kiss by way of answer, whimpering quietly at the taste of himself on his brother’s tongue. Thrawn melted into it, sprawled haphazardly on top of him, their legs tangled together and panting breaths mingling in each other’s mouths. 

“I can take that as a ‘yes’, then?” Thrawn murmured against Thrass’s lips a few hazy moments later. 

Thrass snorted, still slightly breathless. “It was _maybe_ even a little more than ‘okay’.”

The familiar, crooked smile that quirked up his brother’s mouth sent a sharp, confused pang of mixed happiness and longing through him; and he knew it had shown when Thrawn’s expression changed instantly to one of gentle concern. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Thrass nodded silently; and after looking at him searchingly a brief moment longer, Thrawn shifted to one side, settling down with his head resting on Thrass’s chest and one arm wrapped around his waist. Thrass looped an arm around Thrawn’s shoulders in return, holding him close and slowly running his fingers through his brother’s hair. 

They lay quietly like that for a time, until Thrass finally answered. “I was just… remembering that you won’t be here very long.” 

Thrawn’s arm tightened around him. “No.” 

Another long silence; and then Thrass drew in a deep breath and let it out again in a long sigh. Not much choice but to get used to Thrawn being gone most of the time from now on; and they could at least make the most of the time they did have together while it lasted. He glanced down, brushing Thrawn’s tousled hair back off his forehead with a fond smile. 

“You certainly seemed to enjoy that _quite_ a lot,” he murmured teasingly. It had been a long time since Thrawn had finished before meaning to like that, and Thrass’s smile widened into a grin at the blush he could see heating the top of his brother’s cheeks. He was expecting a dry, clever remark of some kind in return— but Thrawn surprised him. 

“It felt incredible,” Thrawn said seriously, twisting a little to meet his eyes. “ _You_ felt incredible.” 

“I want to do it again,” Thrass blurted, blushing when Thrawn raised an eyebrow at him. “Not right _now,_ obviously,” he added, wincing a little as he shifted gingerly on the mattress. It felt… _weird._

“Mm,” Thrawn hummed thoughtfully, settling back down again. He trailed his fingertips idly over Thrass’s front in silence for a few minutes; then, “You may want to consider more reliable research methods for the next time.” 

Thrass started laughing, feeling Thrawn’s smile against his chest. “Yes, I _had_ realized that, thank you. Smart ass.” 

“You love it.” 

His throat suddenly tight, Thrass pressed a long kiss to his brother’s forehead. 

“I do,” he said softly, and Thrawn took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Closing his eyes, Thrass sighed, content. 

Complete. 


End file.
